


出走 02

by notyetabard



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/notyetabard





	出走 02

敲门声打断芬恩的时候，他正在写信。信寄往南部小镇郊外一个他半年前买下的庄园。

小镇沾了一点海岸线，风景优美气候宜人，宜养老、宜经商、宜退役军官兴风作浪、宜私奔。

——据说这里百分之三十五的人口都曾背负过一段不被祝福的感情。而之所以往这里跑，一是因为当你有选择时，你真的希望冬天出门不用担心被冻死，二是因为宜人的气候养出了一方热情开放的当地人。

 

“而那些勇敢地追求爱情的人们成为当地居民后，这个镇子逐渐成为了全国最乐意接纳外乡人的地方。”芬恩真挚地盯着康马克，“所以我想，那里应该是最适合我们的。”

“……，”康马克刚打算说话发现自己张着嘴，赶紧闭上咳了一声，“所以，我没有理解错的话，你打算……”

“私奔。”

“……你回来后检查过，”康马克往脑袋上比划了下，“没有？”

芬恩被逗笑了：“没有，但当你一生的追求出现时，你会知道的，不是吗？我只能听从召唤。”

“那个‘敌国的女子’，救了你的那个，是什么样的？不，我不是怀疑，我只是——你知道这种事情一般发生在童话故事里，念给临睡前的孩子听的那种，对吧？”

芬恩往椅背上一靠，顺从地开始回忆，“被阳光亲吻过的肤色，黑色的卷发，力气比看起来的大——搬得动我，很漂亮，像诞生在太阳里，从来没有经历过冬天一样。”

康马克端详了他一会儿，“你真的喜欢她，也没必要非要离开，很多事都还需要你。”

“她的国家和我们刚打完仗，公开这段关系对她和我的名誉都不好。况且战时的记忆太新鲜了，在这里她不会过得自在的。”

康马克沉默了，仍然在思考着什么。

芬恩继续说道：“私奔并不需要国王的同意，所以我不是来请求许可的。”

康马克倒并不觉得被冒犯，对这个人他习以为常了，以至于今天他特意过来坦白这件事才让他觉得奇怪。他问，“你想要什么？”

“我不希望伤害到任何人的名誉，但总不好凭空消失，所以你得帮我兜着这件事，理由随便你编。”

国王对守卫将军的节操给与了前所未有的支持。在授勋仪式上人们为旧伤复发离任治疗的将军赞叹惋惜的一天后，芬恩抵达了中途落脚的旅店。

 

时间接近傍晚，芬恩就着最后一点余晖签上名，放下笔去开门。

——迪卢木多穿着扎眼的礼服军装，站在门外猛喘气，平复了一会儿后开口，“下午好，长官。”

“……”

那道锁在他身上的目光让芬恩一时间不太忍心把门摔上，趁着这一瞬间的松懈迪卢木多眼疾手快地一只脚踏进来卡在门上，继续看他。

他真是很擅长把事情变得尴尬，芬恩想。他没办法，只好退开半步，把人让进来。

关上门他就被一把推到了墙上。

迪卢木多比他高一点点，但壮了不少，他靠得很近，几乎可以完全覆盖抵在墙上的人。

这种暧昧而冒犯的姿势没有丝毫影响到芬恩，他慢悠悠地开口，“你还记得我手上受过伤吗？”

迪卢木多猛地松开左手，去看芬恩的手臂。

芬恩瞬间扣住他的另一只手，一步错开扭到身后，抵住后颈把人压在了墙上，开口却是温文尔雅的社交语调，“我看在安格斯的面子上对你宽容些，你就得寸进尺了吗？你的养父没教过你面对长官的礼仪？”

迪卢木多侧过头，尝试了好一会儿，说，“芬恩·麦克库尔上将，昨天正式退役，不是长官了。……我有话要当面问你，芬恩。”

他尚且自由的左手别扭地向后伸去，轻轻握住了那人的手腕。

芬恩看着自己手腕上那只手，轻轻地没施一点力，像是仅仅为了确定他在那里。

犹豫再三，芬恩松开了他。

 

芬恩一心想把气氛引入友好协商的范围，大家坐下来、喝两杯，坦诚地把话说开，各自妥协，体面收场，是他擅长的处理方式。

可他发现事情并不简单。男性如果和心仪的对象在自己的房间独处，心里一片光风霁月是不可能的。他今天才发现这个“对象”，居然并不限定在女性。导致现在他们两个哪怕只是面对面站着，房间的气氛都很一言难尽。

救不了了。

芬恩叹了口气，他总觉得再往里面走上一步，事情就会往不可收拾的方向发展，于是决定坚守在走廊，就地往墙上一靠，艰难地开口：“你问。”

“我们之间，是我误会了，还是真的？”

“……”芬恩有几十种套路可以回避掉这个问题，他在这方面还算有点心得。可他莫名觉得在这件事上撒谎是侮辱了这个年轻人，只好坦诚说，“我爱你，迪卢木多，你拥有我所有的祝福。但你看，我不抱男人。我喜欢姑娘，不想抱没有胸部的人。”

迪卢木多毫无反应地看着他。

芬恩二话不说把对方的脑袋勾过来接吻。迪卢木多自然而然地一手搂住腰一手托住后脑，更深地回应了他。

胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳从这一刻加速。各自不缺经验，导致气息紊乱得更快。勾连缠绕，吮吻舔咬，把想做的做足了，才舍得分开。

芬恩无视自己疯狂的心跳，维持住表面的冷静，矜持地扯淡，“你看，什么都没有。我们都不——”

迪卢木多打断了他，伸手把他圈在自己和墙中间，直视他的眼睛，“就一次，让我试一次，好不好？求您了。”

芬恩毫不介意对方的姿势，依旧闲散地靠在墙上，语气冷冰冰：“试什么？试被你操会不会爽？”

眼前的男人怔住了，想要说话却说不出来，金色的眼睛里有委屈和错愕，眨了几下，仿佛有水光洇出来。

他上前轻轻啄了一下金发男人的唇，隔着衬衫动作极轻地抚上男人的胸膛，转了一圈又一路向下，经过腰身，擦过小腹，停留在腰带上方。

随后他半跪下来，开始解腰带扣。

芬恩端得稳稳的架子顿时四分五裂，心脏还像被人捅了一刀。

“够了。”

他把人从地上抄起来往房间里拖，“过来。”

走到床前男人直接仰面倒下去，迪卢木多被他抓着扑在他身上。

迪卢木多小心地避开男人散落的金发撑起自己看向芬恩，芬恩的表情绝对说不上轻松愉快。他绷着脸看了他一会儿，说，“你试。”

 

从授勋仪式到现在仅仅过了一天。芬恩从首都出发，到这里用了四天。一天时间是他对这段行程估算的极限值，理论上不可达到，因为需要全程不休息、马不停蹄地赶。

这是什么熊一样的体力……芬恩躺在床上想，走这么久还能这么精神。

他不知道哪根筋不对，抬手闻了闻刚才被扣住的手臂——居然是香的，不是他之前洗澡时用的东西的味道，而是蜂蜜一样的甜味。

“你怎么和女孩子一样。”

“不知道，天生的。”

迪卢木多吮了一下自己的指尖，低头吻住对方。蜂蜜的甜味在唇舌缠绕间扩散开来，刺激味蕾分泌出更多唾液，像含住了一颗不会融化的糖。

迪卢木多让对方仔细品尝后结束了这个吻，问他：“女孩子们也这样吗？”

“……别秀了，滚下去让我洗澡。”

芬恩腾出一只手把男人从身上撕下来，翻了件浴衣往浴室走。

迪卢木多看着暖黄的灯光扫过他凌乱垂落的金发，掠过背部起伏的线条，在收进去的腰间留下一片阴影，最后从某一个角度，在大腿根部反射出一片水光。

他猛地闭上眼回过头去，觉得自己更加迫切地需要一个冷水澡。


End file.
